supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Munroe Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny,Its Stella Vs a 17 Year Old who throwing Raging Fits like a 4 Year Old Jessie:YOU NEED TO SHUT THE (Bleep) UP Announcer:And Throw Parities and Smoking Every Minute Jessie;JERK Announcer:And 4 Year old who addicted to her Sippy Cups Kendall:Sippy Announcer:Can Stella Help this Family and make it Calm Before it Falls Apart Submission Reel Stella:Im Here in Lincolnshire to help these Parents Phillip:Hi We are Munroe Family,Im Phillip Dasiy:And I'm Dasiy and we have 4 Girls,Jessie is 17 Phillip:Ruby is 9 Dasiy:Maddison is 7 Phillip:And Kendall is 4,I Work in the Garage,Monday to Friday Daisy:And I'm a Stay at Home Mum,But Jessie is a Problem in our house,she underage of Smoking and throwing Parties without our Permission, doing drugs and swearing Jessie:I Don't (Bleep) Believe it Daisy: Jessie got kicked out of school for smoking in the girls' bathroom Arrival Stella:Hi Dasiy:Hi Stella Stella:Whats Your Name? Ruby:Ruby Stella:Hi Ruby Stella:Whats yours? Maddison:Maddison Stella:Hello Maddison Dasiy:We Have Kendall but shes a little shy Jessie:Hi Stella:Nice to Meet You Dasiy:My Husbands at Work Stella:Ok Observation Begins Stella:Mornings are stressful for mum but not for long when Ruby wants to watch Danger Mouse, but Jessie wants to watch 13 Reasons Why, and Oh Boy, that’s when the fireworks went off Jessie:I Want to watch 13 Reasons why Ruby:But I wanna watch Danger Mouse. Please, Jessie? Jessie: "Please" ain't gonna work, So Hand me the (Bleep) Remote, kid Stella:Jessie just said the F Word in front of Ruby Daisy:I Don't Like that Kinda Talk,Jessie Your Sister wants to watch Danger Mouse Jessie:DONT CARE is Holding Minnie Mouse Plush in One Arm Stella:The Way that Jessie Behavior is just try to get attention from her sisters Daisy:(Holding Rubys Disney Princess Backpack and Maddisons Frozen Backpack)Here are your bags and lets get in the car Talk with Daisy Stella:Whille the Girls are at School I get a chance to talk to mum is Playing GTA On Her Xbox One with a 21-year-old man dressed in sleazy attire Jessie: Hey, Rob ready for a round of GTA? Rob: Babe, you know I am always ready Daisy:I Know there tons of Hoildays Ruined due to Jessie's Terrible Behavior...She always Throws House Parties and the house is always a mess afterwards. You won't believe this, she Ruined Maddison's Party which is a Frozen Theme and she puts on very Loud Lil Wayne song...she brought her 22-year-old boyfriend Rob with her. Ruby's party was Palace Pets themed and she put a Bomb on the cake and my friend rushed to get the new one. I Just...(She Cries)...I don't know where she met that guy Stella:I Know I'm sorry Dear Kendall:I Want my Sippy Cup Daisy:Let me get your Sippy Cup Madison: Mommy, Jessie put weird pictures on her FaceBook page... see Jessie wearing a diamond engagement ring Rob gave her Naptime Stella:Mum have to put Kendall down for the Nap but all she wants to watch Shimmer and Shine Daisy:Turn the TV Off Kendall:I WANT TO WATCH SHIMMER AND SHINE Daisy:No Sorry its time for a Nap Goes outside for a Cigarette while Rob and Daisy Drags Kendall Upstairs to her Room Daisy:Get in your PJs Kendall:NO I WANT TO WATCH SHIMMER AND SHINE AND MINNIEEEEEEE Stella:I feel like I was watching a Boxing Match Daisy:If you don't be in bed by 5 Minutes Ill take your Paw Patrol DVD for the rest of the day and in additon it will be in toy jail Kendall:AND NOW WALK AWAY Daisy:(She smacks Kendall’s backside)DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME Stella:Behavior During Naptime was very appalling Dinnertime Stella:Later on Phillip and the Girls came home Phillip:Hi Stella Stella:Nice to Meet you Stella:50 Minutes Later the family sat down to dinner but Kendall wants to watch Beauty and the beast Daisy:We are not Watching Beauty and the beast,we are having Dinner Phillip:Gimme the Remote and ill get you a Sippy Cup Kendall:Sippy cup Bedtime Stella:Bedtime will be Not Easy Maddison:I Don't want to go Night Night Phillip:Too Bad Mummy Spent half reading to you,Ruby,in your Room please Maddison:Shut Up Daisy:Jessie,You Need to be off your Game Jessie:DONT CARE Daisy:Jessie,I Don't want this Disrespect Tonight please Jessie:YOU MADE ME DIE MOTHER turns the Xbox One Phillip:Lie in Bed and Sleep Please Jessie:NO WAY! Stella:Ive seen it I need to discus the Problems Parents Meeting Stella: let us talk about Jessie's boyfriend Rob. HouseHold Rules Stella:Come for sec,This is your new Household Rules,Number 1 is No more Backtalking,Number 2 is Get to bed on time and its very special for Kendall,No More Sippy Cups Daisy:Kendall had a addiction to her Sippy Cup Stella:The Next thing is I give each girl a reward Chart and for the Older Girl Jessie we got her Lose what you Like Chart and the last thing is the Disney Princess Chore Chart for the Family Jessie:DUH THATS FOR LITTLE GIRLS AND ITS BABYISH Stella:Jessie has decied that shes far too grown up for the Princess Chore Chart and shes is not having none of it Daisy:The Disney Princess Chore Chart is Beautiful but Jessie didn't like it because its represents change and she dosent want to get involved Thinking Pond Phillip:If you don't get it out of the bin you are going to the thinking Pond Jessie:IM 17 NOT 5 YEARS OLD SO SHUT THE HELL UP Daisy:Thats it thinking Pond and stay Here for 17 Minutes Stella:Its not long before Jessie Tests her Parents is got her phone out to contact Rob Phillip:No Phone stay in the Thinking Pond and now you lost your Phone HeadButts Ruby Stella:Remove another privilege that means No Playing your Xbox Daisy:Ill Get you some Ice,Ruby Kicks Rubys Pinkie Pie Plush Stella:Right! Now I'm going to remove another privilege from the Lose What You Like Chart That means no Playing Xbox for 5 Weeks Jessie;THIS SO (Bleep) UNFAIR and smash Kendalls Madgascar Escape 2 Africa DVD With a Hammer Kendall:NOOOOOO Phillip:Ill Get a Replacement for you Daisy:Now you've lost your TV privileges,Young Lady Stella;Jessie is testing her Parents and her Sister and what I see was 100 Per Cent Shocking Jessie:HERE'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR STUPID RULES!!!! the House Rules chart in the garden and rips it up and puts on very loud Kanye West songs, including "Bound 2", "On Sight", and "New Slaves", on her iPod Touch upstairs with questionable content Stella:TRUN THAT MUSIC OFF PLEASE Jessie:I DONT (Bleep) CARE Stella:And now you Lost your IPad for the Night Stella:Jessie is not giving in without the Fight Stella:If you don't stay in Thinking Pond,You will be sent to your bedroom early tonight Daisy:Jessie,you are going to bed early tonight Jessie:WHAT THE Daisy:Yes at 6 Phillip:You acting like a Baby now Stella Vs Jessie is playing Candy Crush Saga on her IPod Touch in her room Stella:Come here and sit on the couch Jessie:Oh Damm It lost a life again goes downstairs and sits on the couch Stella:Your behavior today was appalling, destructive and totally disrespectful.I Would Like is go to thinking pond and do your 17 Minutes and get glass of water and get the chore chart out of the bin and start again Jessie:I DONT WANT THE CHART BECAUSE ITS SISSY STUFF. Are you crazy? what about my boyfriend James? Stella:And because of this, you will be going to bed at 7:30 tonight Phillip:Mummy and I are very not happy with your behavior either and You need to listen. Your behavior towards me and your mother is unacceptable,You shall know Better than that,Young Lady,Go to the thinking pond and do your 17 Minutes Goes to the Thinking Pond Phillip:Thank You Minutes Later Stella:Jessie finally gave in and do her time Daisy:What you need to say Jessie:Sorry Daisy:Thank You Maddison got Sent to the Thinking Pond Stella:When Mum Told Maddison to Turn the TV Off and start on her Homework but Maddison wants to keep watching My Little Pony Daisy(Holding Maddisons Frozen Backpack):Maddison Turn off the TV and start on your Homework Maddison:I Wanna keep watching My Little Pony Dasiy:Sorry,No My Little Pony Until this is done,Maddison,Come Here Walks away Daisy:Maddison,If You Talk to me like that Again,You will head to the Thinking Pond,Do you Understand,Dont give me the Dirty Looks Young Lady goes upstairs and Slams the Door Daisy:Maddison Look at me in my eyes,This Backtalk has got to stop,Dont Salm the door at me and now you lost your Rapunzel Costume Drags Maddison to the Naughty room and puts Maddisons Rapunzel Costume in Toy Prison Stella:Maddison is 7 Years old but shes acting like a Spoiled 16 Year Old whos trying to get Attention from you ive Benn Nanning for 25 Years and ill never met anyone like Maddison Daisy:Maddison,You Been Placed on the thinking Pond for Backtalking and giving me Dirty Look,What you need to say Maddison:Sorry Dasiy:Thank You Bye Bye Sippy Cup Stella:Kendall is 4 Years old and still drinking out of her Sippy cup is the next thing I need to address Stella:Ok I Want to give this to Kendall(Takes out Minnie Mouse Cup Out) and explain that she dosent need it anymore,but we gonna throw it away Daisy:Kendall,I Don't want to tell you but we have to take your sippy cup so we can...... Kendall:I WANT TO KEEP MY SIPPY CUPPP Daisy:Look Its Minnie Mouse,You Like Minnie Mouse,Do You Kendall:NO(Throws Minnie Mouse Cup out of the Kitchen Window) Phillip:Kendall,Let it go Cries Kendall:I WANT IT BACK Stella:No,Sorry Youre are now done with a Sippy Cup,YOU ARE A BIG GIRL Kendall:GIMMIE BACK MY SIPPY CUP(She Hits Daisy) Stella:Take her to the Thinking Pond Please Puts Kendall to the Thinking Pond Daisy:STAY HERE FOR 4 MINUTES BECAUSE YOU REFUSE ME TO HAND ME YOUR SIPPY CUP AND NOW YOU LOST YOUR TITANA DOLL,YOU ARE A BIG GIRL,YOU NEED TO ACEPECT YOUR BIG GIRL CUP,AND STAY HERE FOR 4 MINUTES Puts Kendalls Titana Doll in Toy Prison and Phillip sets the Timer Minutes Later Daisy:Kendall,You Been Placed here for hitting me about when we take the sippy cup,what you need to say Kendall:Sorry Daisy:Thank You,Are you Ready to Try Your New Big Girl Cup Kendall:Yes Phillip Vs Jessie Stella:Before I Leave for the Night,Jessie was invited to a party on Social Media to meet her boyfriend and Phillip Don't care about it Phillip:Why are you wearing a Mini Skirt again,Are you going to a House Party Jessie:Yes, to be with James Phillip:No You are not going to the party you are STAYING with us so I can keep an eye on You Jessie:Cmon its Saturday and all my friends are gonna be here Phillip:Well you are not Going,IM Sick of telling the people you don't know on Twitter that youre Addcited to Xbox and Freaking Grand Theft Auto Jessie:Well You gonna Drive Phillip:IM NOT DRIVING YOU THERES NO WAY Jessie:Well.... Phillip:IM NOT DRIVING YOU THERES NO WAY. It is a school night. Stella:Whats going on? Daisy;The Problem with Jessie is that...She is trying to get to the house Party and my Husband and I don't agree with it. We took away Jessie's car this summer after she broke curfew. Stella:So I'm going now for the night,You need to take a rest Daisy:Ok Phillip:IM not driving you to that House Party,There no way Stella:See you Tomorrow Phillip Jessie Escapes Jessie:I Feel my Parents (Bleep) Care I'm going to that house party Daisy: Where is Jessie? Phillip:I Don't Know She Stole My Keys to my Truck Jessie:They Cant Stop Me Kendall: Daddy, Jessie is going to the house party to meet her boyfriend Rob House Party Songs Played are Proper Education By Pink Floyd,Hot Right now by Rita Ora Rob: Baby-doll!!! You made it!!! Jessie Returns Jessie:That was best House Party But No One will Noticed and Rob start making out Maddison: Look Daddy, Jessie is kissing her boyfriend right now!!! Jessie Fights with her Parents Yet Again Stella:When I Arrived at Munroe House the next morning I smell something Strange Daisy:Morning Stella:I Did I smell something,Alright meet me in the Living room in 1 Minute Family are in the Front Room Stella:When I walked to that House this morning I noticed something,Mummy will investigate to see who done it Dasiy:Let me get something to Figure it out the Problem Ruby: Mummy, Daddy, I found these on the floor in Jessie's room (holds out cigarette butts) Went to Jessies Room,Looking in her Handbag and there's a Pack of Cigarettes and she grasp in Horror Daisy:Phillip come here Phillip:Ok Honey Daisy:She got These Jessie:Can you Look at the Package,I Didn't smoke one since she was Here Phillip:It Doesn't Matter Daisy:Ok,In That Bag,Theres a Bunch of These.... Jessie:Can you Look Daisy:It Dosent Matter,I Don't want Cigarettes in my house Jessie:Ill Never smoked one since she was Here Phillip:What did you do last night Maddison: She took your keys to your truck, daddy, and went to the house party to meet her boyfriend. Jessie:I Need More Time and I..... Daisy:YOU DISRESPECTED US Phillip:YOU DISRESPECTED ME BY LYING...TO YOUR OWN PARENTS Jessie:I Lie for no reason Stella:Jessie it is ok to lie to your Parents? Jessie:No Daisy:I Cant Believe you Lied to your Own Parents Phillip:Your Mother and I are Very Disappointed in you Jessie:Youre a (Bleep) Daisy:Whatever,You need to go to your Room and Stay Here. You are never going to see Rob again. Jessie: I don't CARE Stella:This is the first time that I ever see a Teenager throw a Meltdown like this before (Daisy looks at Jessie's fake FaceBook page, claiming Jessie is a freak, she is 25 years old, wears lots of makeup, walks around with a bra on, does whatever she wants, wears lingerie with lace) Mummy and Me Time and Kendall are making some sculptures out of clay is Making Baby Groot is Making a Princess Castle is Making Olaf is Making a Dragon smashes Maddisons Castle and Kendalls Olaf Kendall:MY OLAF Maddison:MY CASTLE IS BROKEN Daisy:Thats it Naughty Room,Jessie I'm taking not one but two things Stella:Mum is taking Discipline too far Goes to her room holding her Hair Straightener and her Bag of Make up Daisy Vs Jessie Daisy:What Shall I take away,Hair straingter and her make up Jessie:No No No No (Bleep) No No Stella:Im Sorry you shall listen to your Parents Daisy:Take one and gimme it to me please Jessie:(Bleep) No No No No No No No No Daisy:Please give me Hair Straighter or Make up Stella:After one Minute Jessie Finally Gave in Gives a Bag of Make up to Daisy Daisy:Thank You Getting a Phone Call Aunt Josie:Hi Daisy:Hello Aunt Josie:Hi I like to let you know about Sophie and Amy's Birthday they are turning 7 and they are having Disney Princess Theme and I got your Permission Slip is in my Husbands Office,See you on Saturday Getting Ready for Sophie and Amys Birthday Party Wears Hot Pink Dress with Light Ice Blue Shoes with Butterfly Hairclip in her Hair Wears Purple Sparkly Dress with White Boots Wears Minnie Mouse Party Dress with Pink Pumps Phillip:Jessie you need to get ready Jessie:NO IM NOT GOING Phillip:Yes You are Minutes Later Jessie Wears Blue Skirt,Black Tights and White Top Phillip:Change the Skirt Jessie:No. What is wrong with the skirt I am wearing? Stella:I Get a chance to speak to Ruby Ruby:Sometimes she gives my dad Attitude like Disrespecting. That skirt she wears, it is so embarrassing because it is so short. Phillip:You need to get that skirt changed right away so we can Get Going to the Party and If you don't change,then for the rest of the day, until this time tomorrow we want your XBOX kept away Daisy:There will be Young Children at the party and listen to your Father Jessie:It's only clothes and I'm not (Bleep) Going Anyway (she flips them off) Phillip:You haven't done what I'm just telling you now,to change that skirt and let's go Jessie:NO Phillip:Now, I'm asking you to change that skirt Jessie:YES Phillip:Thank You Daisy:Girls get in the car and we get to the party on time Sophie and Amys 7th Birthday Party Family Arrives at Sophie and Amy's Garden Princess BGM Playing in the Background Dressed up as Rapunzel and Amy Dressed up as Elsa see Disney Princess Balloons around the Garden see Disney Princess Gift Bags and Shopping Bags for Each Girl on the Present Table The Buffet Table we see Ariel's Fish Fingers,Cinderella's Pumpkin Oranges,Rapunzel's Curly Pasta, Sofia's Grape Wands, Tiana's Mardi Gras Pizza, Mulan's Spring Rolls, Jasmine's Chicken Tikka Bites, Moana's Pineapple Slices, Elena's Tacos Ruby: Aren't you hungry, Jessie? The Sweets Table we see Jelly Tots,Snow Whites Caramel Apples,Annas Chocolate Foundue,Elsas SnowFlake Cookies,Oreos,Disney Princess Cupcakes,Belle Roses Cupcakes,Pink Popcakes,Berry Medley,Marshmallow Puff,Chocolate Spread,Strawberry Ice Cream,Disney Princess and Frozen Chocolate Bars and Chocolate Coins Aunt Josie:We made the Cupcakes since we worked at the Bakery Drinks Table Theres Jug of Pink Lemonade,Apple Juice,Orange Juice,and Plan Water Stella:And Aunt Josie Booked the Bouncy Castle and Anna,Elsa,Rapunzel and Ariel entertainers come in see Disney Princess Bouncy Castle Sophie:Can we watch a Disney Princess Movie Disney Princess Shopper bag theres Stuff Like Disney Princess and Frozen Lip Balms,Little Pink and Blue Bouncy Ball,Plastic Fairy wands,Disney Princess and Frozen Gel Pens and Accessories Like Disney Princess Bacelets,Necklaces,Disney Princess and Frozen Wristbands,Little Tiraras and some sweets like Disney princess chocolate coins Friends Mother:My Husband is holding a bag full of princess stuff since he work at the Party Service Aunt Josie:Yes ill do that and Dasiy you can do the Refreshments Stella:Its not long before Jessie Ruins the Party Sets the Disney Princess Pinata on Fire Guest 1:Someone get a fire extinguisher Puts the Fire Out Friends Mother:I Brought another one in Just in Case since I run the Party Service Bring the Thinking Pond from the Car Daisy:THATS IT JESSIE this is your warning. You will go to the THINKING POND if you keep this up Aunt Josie;We still have the cake, the cupcakes and the bounce house, and everything else. They will be here soon. You can still enjoy your party boyfriend Rob pops out from behind the fence Steals one of the Cupcakes and throws it at Aunt Josie Daisy: Excuse me, Jessie, you need to go to the Thinking Pond and think about what you've done because you did not listen. Girls Opened Their First Present Sophie:Wow Singing Elsa Doll Amy:I Got Singing Anna Doll Jessie:Duh I got other Plans to ruin the party, but i can't move from this spot. Mom wants me to stay and think about what I have done. Rob: Don't worry, fair Princess. Your Prince has come to rescue you from this Ivory tower. Jessie: Rob you do care. embraces him lovingly Amy:Cool The Little Mermaid on Blu Ray Sophie:I Got Frozen Fever on DVD Amy:I Got Minnie Mouse IPad Case, Hello Kitty, Frozen Necklace,Some Jelly Beans and Top Trumps which is Frozen Sophie:Same I got Different Top Trumps which is Trolls Gets a Present of the Disney princess gift bag to reveal DC Superhero Girls Harley Quinn Doll Amy:I KNEW IT I GOT HARLEY I GOT HARLEY Gets a Present of her Frozen Gift Bag to Reveal DC Superhero Girls Wonder Woman Doll Sophie:Cool Wonder Woman shes so cool Get a Present Out of Ariel Tote Bag Sophie:Awesome Princess Poppy Plush shes so cute Amy:Same Here Daisy:I want an apology Jessie:No I will ruin it (she removes her top and flashes her breasts) Replaces Disney Princess Music with Answers in Mourning by Cailflex and the Guests covering their Ears Aunt Josie:Hold on Wheres the Disney princess Music gone? Daisy:Jessie Back to the thinking Pond Josie Puts Disney Princess BGM Back On Tries to Destroy Sophie and Amys Costume Dasiy:Thats it WE ARE GOING HOME Ruby:What about Cake Phillip:Maybe another time Rub Jessie:NOW THE PARTY IS RUINED Heading Home Daisy:Jessie DADDY AND I ARE VERY CROSS WITH YOU YOU CHOSE TO RUIN THEIR PARTY Phillip:THIS IS THE LAST PARTY IM EVER TAKING YOU Jessie: Good! Aunt Josie's parties suck!!!! Phillip: NEXT TIME WE GO YOU WILL BE STAYING WITH GRANDMA YOUNG LADY AND ONCE WE GET HOME WE WANT YOUR PHONE,YOUR CONTROLLER,YOUR LAPTOP Daisy:And you will Write us a 800 Word Essay Including the Base the Error of your ways and write a Sorry Letter to Aunt Josie Party Aftermath/Daisy Vs Jessie Again Daisy:Girls go and play with your Toys while we deal with your Sister Ruby/Maddison/Kendall:Yes Stella:That Behavior Today at the Party makes me Very Upset and so does your Parents Daisy:WE ARE VERY ANGRY AT YOU JESSIE Jessie:I Don't Care its Boring Phillip:YOU DONT GET IT YOU DECIED TO MAKE A FOOL OF YOURSELF SO YOUR MOTHER TOLD YOU TO WRITE A ESSAY ABOUT WHAT YOU DID WAS VERY RUDE AND NOT NICE Stella:And then Daisy and Jessie were Arguing about the party at the Nightclub Daisy:You are not going to the party at the nightclub! I'm serious! They serve alcoholic drinks, they smoke cigarettes and there are a lot of prostitutes there! Plus, if the parents at the party pressed charges against you, you would have been in serious trouble with the law, or worse in prison for arson,Plus you will stay here so I can keep an eye on you Jessie:But I want to go there! I don't wanna miss it! My boyfriend Rob will be there! Daisy:WELL, YOU ARE GONNA MISS IT, BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT GOING AND THAT'S FINAL! I MEAN IT! NOW GET STARTED ON YOUR ESSAY ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE AT THE PARTY AND YOU GOT THAT RUDE ATTITUDE TO THANK FOR Jessie:Fine I'll go Daisy:Jessie, I will call the police Gets in Robs Car and drive to the Night Club Stella Vs Jessie Stella:I was really angry at Jessie for her behavior at the nightclub, so I decided to talk to her Stella:We need to talk about Rob Jessie:He Loves me Stella:I'm sorry young lady, but I am taking you back home right now and getting you to write an essay,That Behavior is making me sad and Upset Jessie:FINE, Smella, ILL WRITE A (Bleep) ESSAY Stella:Thank You Essay only said "I'm Not Sorry for my Behavior,Disney Princess is for Girls who like Princess so I've decide to be naughty,Rude and Disrespectful and ruin the party just for fun. Plus I just wanna see Sophie and Amy Cry like bitch Whiny little whore. I was only having fun." Sorry Letter Just Said "Dear Amy and Sophie I'm Not Sorry because I chose to Ruin the Party and I wish that silly girly party don't exist" Stella: "Your mother is calling the police to arrest Rob for contributing delinquency to a minor. Rob is a convicted felon, I know because I just checked his background. He is rude and disrespectful to your parents, and he is convicted in more than 10 states. He has broken many laws, including grand theft auto, carjacking, sexual assault, rape, prostitution, drug dealing, burglary, robbery, credit card fraud, assault and battery. Your parents are telling you what to do because they were trying to protect you because they love you and they care about you." Jessie: "Is that so, Smella?" Stella: "And guess what?" Jessie: "What?" Stella: "You've taken your family for granted, right? Because you thought you were a big girl and could look out for yourself in the real world, huh? You think that guy Rob loves you, huh?" Jessie: "Yeah, he does love me! He tells me that every day!" Stella: "Let me tell you this, he is very rude to your parents and he is mean and disrespectful to your little sisters, your aunt and your cousins. He is not the kind of guy we want around our house. I mean, he is not for you. I mean, he is taking advantage of you!" Jessie: (angry) "I don't believe you! Mom and Dad are just trying to stop me from having a life!" Stella: "Your mom and dad spent at least seventeen years taking care of you and your sisters with their time and effort, they make money to pay for the house, to buy you clothes, food, and everything you need." Jessie Gets Exposed on FaceBook Ruby: Mommy look at Jessie's Facebook page. It says she is 25 years old! Lookit all the pictures she's got!!! cut to: (Kendall is holding the iPhone X in video camera mode on) Daisy: Tell them your name. Jessie: Jessie. Daisy: How old are you? Jessie: 17. Daisy: Why does your FaceBook page say that your name is 'Da Queen Bee' and that you are 25? Are you 25? Jessie: (quietly) No, Daisy: I'm sorry, I can't hear you, say that again. Jessie: (a little louder) No, I am not 25. Daisy: Why does your Facebook page say that you're a freak? A freak who wears lingerie with lace, makeup, and revealing clothes? A freak who does whatever she wants? Huh? Is that what you do? Jessie: .... Daisy: Is that what you do? Sit at home with a bra on? Jessie: No. Daisy: Louder. The camera can't hear you. Jessie: (louder) No! Daisy: Everyone on Facebook, I want all of you to know, Jessie is a kid, and she will stay a kid as long as she is living under my roof. She is 17, she wears simple cotton panties Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Shocking discovery Stella: (interview) "Jessie woke up feeling sick this morning and later found out she was 3 months pregnant. Teen pregnancy is a social problem as it can affect the person's life negatively, forcing the mothers to put the child up for adoption because they cannot take care of them. Pregnant teens have a higher risk of getting high blood pressure called pregnancy-induced hypertension." Daisy: Smoking and pregnancy do not mix, Jessie. Neither does alcohol. Jessie: (looks at the mammogram of her unborn baby in her womb) "Is that my baby?" Daisy: This will be your baby in the next six months so you better start eating right, exercising and give up smoking so that your baby will be healthy as soon as he is born. to: trash can at home throws out the packs of cigarettes Jessie: There. Don't need these. Teaching continues Family Test Run Parent Evaluation/DVD Meeting Reinforcements Stella runs out of time Stella: “Sorry. Had been struggling to tame Jessie. So take part another nanny tv show.” Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts